Making Amends
by nicole ashlie
Summary: Something unexpected happens during the oh so remembered Buffy and Spike Smashed ending. I think you get the picture... The only character I own is Emily. The rest is fabulous Joss Whedon. Please don't forget to review!
1. It's Not That Simple

This fic is set after during "Dead Things" and continues on from there… serious Spuffy action here. I do not own Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Anya, or any other familiar "Buffy" characters. They belong to the talented Joss Whedon. I have borrowed some parts from the show but I do not take any credit for them. They belong to the gifted Joss Whedon.

Buffy flushed the toilet as she regained her strength, or what was left of it. Slowly, she stood up and held the edge of the sink as she turned the water on. The warm water felt good on her face. She looked up into the mirror and paused. _Was this really happening? _Her face was sullen and ghostly. She had bags under her eyes very poorly covered with cover-up. She pulled herself away from the mirror and down the stairs. No one was home but her and the house was eerily quiet. That is, until there was a small knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened to door.

"Hey Buffy." Tara said warmly.

"Hey Tara. Come on in." Buffy faked a smile and walked into the living room, sitting on the coffee table. She winced briefly before sitting down. Tara took notice.

"Are you alright, Buffy?" Tara asked with concern written on her face. Her blue eyes frowned as she waited for an answer. She took a seat on the couch across from Buffy.

"It's nothing. I'm just not feeling too well today." She liked the way Tara cared about her. It made her feel a little less guilty. _Spike. I used him. I should feel guilty. All of it. I deserve it. _The guilt is back.

"Buffy?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just, uh, zoned out for a second." Buffy said, blinking a few times. She gave a polite smile.

"Perhaps this news will have you feeling a bit better." Tara said as she smiled, obviously happy about something. "I did what you asked and researched your—uh, what you said this morning. You didn't come back different."

Buffy panicked. _I have to be different. This isn't me. _"Are you sure?"

"I-I've double checked everything. There's nothing wrong with you." Tara smiled assuringly.

Tears filled Buffy's eyes. "Then why can Spike hurt me?"

"Well, I said that there was nothing wrong with you, but ... you are different. Shifting you out of ... f-f-from where you were ... funneling your essence back into your body ... i-it, it altered you on a basic molecular level. Probably just enough to confuse the sensors or whatever in Spike's chip. But it's all just surfacey physical stuff. It wouldn't have any more effect than ... a bad sunburn."

"I didn't come back wrong?" Buffy looked down at herself in confusion.

"No, you're the same Buffy. With a deep tropical cellular tan."

"You must have missed something. Will you check again?" Buffy asked as tears fell onto her cheeks.

Tara looked at Buffy and her heart felt for her. "Buffy, I-I promise, there's nothing wrong with you."

"There has to be! This just can't be me, it isn't me." Buffy cried. "Why do I feel like this? Why do I let Spike do those things to me?" Her face was wet with tears. They stung her cheeks as they made their way to her cracked, dry lips.

"You mean hit you." Tara asked. Buffy looked up at Tara, and then back down as more tears began to fall. Tara was starting to understand.

" Oh." She whispered. She rubbed her knees nervously. "Oh, huh. Really."

"He's everything I hate. He's everything that ... I'm supposed to be against. But the only time that I ever feel anything is when ... And now…" Buffy began to whisper in shame. "I'm carrying his…" As Buffy looks up Tara is speechless at what she just heard. "Don't tell anyone, please." Buffy begged.

"I won't." Tara said honestly. Her eyes began to tear.

"The way they would look at me ... I just couldn't..."

"I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't do that."

"Why can't I stop? Why do I keep letting him in?"

"Do you love him?"

Buffy just stares at her tearfully.

"I-It's okay if you do. He's done a lot of good, and, and he does love you. A-and Buffy, it's okay if you don't. You're going through a really hard time, and you're...""What? Using him? What's okay about that? And now… I've messed up so bad…"

"It's not that simple." Tara said, trying to get through to her friend.

"It is! It's wrong. I'm wrong. Tell me that I'm wrong, please..." Buffy cried. "Please don't forgive me, please...Please don't..."

She slides off the table onto the floor, kneeling, putting her head in Tara's lap. Tara looking uncertain, puts her hands comfortingly on Buffy's head.

"Please don't forgive me..." Buffy mumbles, crying uncontrollably.

Tara strokes her hair gently as she continues crying.


	2. Happy Birthday To Me

Buffy opens her eyes slowly as they still burn from crying the night before. She cried almost every night, although she felt better since talking to Tara the week before. It felt good to tell someone what she was dealing with. She struggled to get out of bed, but eventually rose to her feet. Opening her curtains to reveal the morning sun, she gently places her hands over her abdomen. _It seems so scary to think about it. Something, probably not all that human, living inside of me, swimming around like a guppy._ Buffy smiles a true smile for a moment. _Mine. _She started walking toward her bedroom door as she suddenly felt nauseous and headed for the bathroom instead. _Happy birthday to me. _

"Happy birthday Buffy!" Xander greeted as Buffy walked into the kitchen, which was then followed by a hug that she warmly accepted.

"How are you feeling?" Dawn asked sweetly as she looked up from her cereal bowl.

"I'm doing well," Buffy lied. "How's the party planning going?"

"Darn Expensive!" Anya grouched. She didn't enjoy spending her money on things that weren't for her.

"Ahn!" Xander whispered, elbowing his fiancé. She darted an angry look back at him.

_If Spike and I could be happy like th--. Stop thinking about him, Buffy. Hasn't he already done enough?_

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow says, walking towards her best friend. She stands in front of her, looking into her eyes. Buffy glances at all of her friends and then to Willow with yet _another _fake smile. "Fine."

"Hey Tara." Buffy said, greeting Tara at the door. Tara looks at Buffy for a moment, then glancing around the room making sure no one is near.

"How are you doing?" She said, concerned.

"Okay I guess. I haven't seen him… I'm doing better." Buffy said, rubbing her stomach. "It's weird."

"I'm here for you Buffy. Whenever." Tara said sincerely.

Buffy took a deep breath and gave Tara a warm, friendly hug. "Thank you…Are how are _you_ doing?"

"The word 'gulp' comes to mind." Tara laughed just as Willow came downstairs. _Looking beautiful as always. _


	3. We All Fall Down

_It's been eight weeks…eight weeks…together. _Buffy stroked her stomach. "I can't keep you hidden for much longer." _What will they think?…and Spike….he'll…_ Buffy sighed. She thought back to that night… _We brought the building down. We didn't even notice. We were so wrapped up in…I don't even know what. _Just then, three vampires ran from behind a fence. _Finally something to distract me…_

"How you doin'?" Buffy jumped at the sound of Spike's voice."Oh, fine. You know, same old same old." Buffy lied, struggling with a vamp.

A second vamp wandered over to the building Spike was above. He grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Here, I could take care of this guy if you want."

"Whatever." Buffy kicks the first vamp off and flips to her feet.

"Your call. I mean, sure he don't look like much...but I'd wager he could give you a bit o' nasty…Save you the staking. All you gotta do is—"

"I am not telling my friends about us."

"Right, I'll just be dropping him down to you then."

"You wanna tell them so badly? Go ahead." Buffy said, agitated.

She finally manages to get a hand free and stakes the first vamp. Buffy stands up and walks over to the gate, looks up at Spike and the still dangling the second vamp.

"You know why? I tried to kill my friends, my sister, last week ... and guess how much they hate me. Zero. Zero much. So I'm thinking, sleeping with you? They'll deal."

She turns to go. Spike lets the vamp go. He falls to the ground and rushes at Buffy from behind.

"In that case, why won't you sleep with me again?" Spike yelled, catching the vamp's attention.

The vamp pauses and looks back at Spike in confusion as Buffy stakes him. She then turns again and resumes walking.

"Because I don't love you." Buffy says, thinking differently. _If only I could…_

"Like hell." Spike said, pouting.

Buffy sat awkwardly at the table occupied by her two best friends. _This it…It's now or never. I'm telling them about the baby. _"Guys I have—"

"Hey! I think I found something…" Willow gasped, still watching the screen on her laptop intently. "There's more cameras."

"More? How many are we talking about here?" Xander's eyes grew big.

Willow continued to scan the computer before coming across a string of camera locations. "Xander's site, the campus, The Double Meat Palace… I know there's more I'm just having trouble…Woah." Willow exclaimed, backing up out of her chair. The reaction peeked her friends' interest as they came to view what was causing Willow's shock. Dawn walked in the house, clueless to what was going on. As Xander reached the computer he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Buffy was close behind him, seeing the shock on his face before looking for herself. _Spike…and…Anya. No. How could he? This isn't happening. This…no way. I have to get out of here…_

Willow tried to shield Dawn's eyes but it was too late. "Woah..wo—" Willow looked to Buffy and tried to understand why she looked so shocked and so…hurt.

"Buffy." Willow managed to say, but it was too late. Buffy turned and walked out the back door. Too concerned with her, Willow never noticed that Xander had taken one of Buffy's axes and left.

"Buffy." Dawn said sympathetically, walking cautiously toward her sister who was sitting on a chair in the backyard. "Is this what you've been protecting me from…you and Spike?"

"It's more than that Dawn." _She's my sister. She deserves to know. _"Sit down, Dawnie. There's something I need to tell you." Buffy said, smiling, trying to show her sister some courage.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, her voice shaky.

"Spike and I…we've been _seeing _each other…"

"You mean having sex." Dawn said, abruptly.

Buffy gave Dawn a shocked look as if she wasn't supposed to know about this stuff. "Yes Dawn. We've been…" _Why can't I say the word? _"And uh, I know this sounds scary and all but I'm having a baby. His baby, more precisely." She was afraid to see Dawn's reaction so she slowly worked her eyes to Dawn's. When she did, she saw tears.

"Buffy…" She whispered, enveloping her sister in a hug. Both sisters let out a few tears before separating. When they did, Buffy wiped her tears away, still ashamed of herself. Dawn found it hard to find the right words. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know how. I'm so sorry Dawnie."

Dawn sighed as Willow ran towards them. "Buffy! Xander's gone and he took your ax."

Buffy scurried to her feet and grabbed a stake before running after her best friend. _If he does what I know he's doing…I need to run faster. Ooh. Not now, not now. Do you want your father alive or what? …Well as alive as he's going to get. _She pushed past the nausea and picked up the pace as much as she could in her condition.

Finally she got to the Magic Box, just as the commotion began. All she could do was stand there. She couldn't move. It was finally sinking in… _Spike…he did this to get back at me. Now Xander's hurting… It's all my fault. Oh God…_ Just then she heard Spike's voice and her body grew hot at what she thought she'd just heard.

"It was good enough for Buffy." Spike's words filled Buffy's head as she looked up at Xander. He was confused, pain written all over his face as he dropped his stake and took off. Anya stood, staring at Buffy. Anya's eyes burned through Buffy's skin, not literally of course, but it sure felt like it. She turned and ran.


	4. Trying To Understand

The sun was rising and since their rekindling the previous night, Willow and Tara were happily lying in bed wrapped in each other's love. Willow placed her head on Tara's chest as she sighed.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but…I think there might be something going on…with Spike and Buffy." Willow wondered out loud to her girlfriend. "I think maybe…"

"They've been sleeping together." Tara blurted out.

Willow laughed. "I don't know if I'd go that far."

"No, she told me they'd been sleeping together." Tara confessed as Willow turned to look at Tara.

"The naked kind of together?" Willow said, still very much in shock. Confusion and sadness showed on Willow's face. She'd been left out of the loop.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I promised her I wouldn't. It's just, she's going through something bigger right now…She's pregnant." Tara said, watching Willow's reaction.

"Does everyone else know? Am I the only one she didn't—"

"No, God. She didn't even mean to tell me. It just kind of came out." Tara said, caressing Willow's soft red hair.

"Wow. This changes her whole life. I mean, she's the slayer. _That _was her whole life. Now…How could she hide something like this from me?" Willow began quieting.

"I think she was afraid of the look on your face. Kind of like the one you're wearing now." Tara said, delicately.

"No, I'm not—I'm just trying to understand." Willow corrected.

Tara smiled at Willow before giving her a serious look of concern. "So is she."

"Wow. She probably really needs someone to talk to."

Tara kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "Probably."


	5. Because You Love Me

Buffy slowly bends over to draw water for a bath. Sudden pain struck her back. _That vamp really did a number on me. _Buffy gave an apologetic smile. _Sorry guppy. _She touched her stomach lightly with her fingertips. She didn't even realize Spike was standing at the bathroom door. "You hurt?"

Buffy gasped. "Get out."

"We need to talk."

"I really don't." She shut her eyes and sighed as she really wasn't in the mood.

"This isn't just about you -- as much you'd like it to be." Spike said, becoming annoyed.

"You spoke. I listened. You leave."

"I'm sorry." Spike spoke softly and meaningfully.The sincerity in his voice affects Buffy despite her anger and hurt."Not that it matters now. But I needed you to know that."

"Why?" Buffy asked quizzically.

"Because I care about you."

"Then you might want to try the not sleeping with my friends." Buffy sneered.

"That's not... I didn't go to Anya for that. I was looking for a spell."Buffy was outraged.

"You were going to use a spell on me?"

"It wasn't for you. I wanted something -- anything to make this feeling stop. I just wanted it to stop… You should have let him kill me." Spike whispered, ashamed for hurting Buffy.

"I couldn't." Buffy spoke slowly.

"Why?" Spike said, seeing a spark of hope in Buffy.

"You know why." Buffy said. _This baby is the only thing left between us._ _Maybe I should tell him now… No. He'd never leave me alone. Besides, I can't have Xander finding out right after…_Spike's words cut through her thoughts.

"Because you love me."

"No. I don't." Buffy said, aggravated. As Spike came closer to her she backed away slowly.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?"

"I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you. I do. But it's not love. I could never trust you enough for it to become that."

"Trust is for old marrieds, Buffy. Great love is wild and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

"Until there's nothing left. That kind of love doesn't last."Spike moves toward her, giving her no more room to step away. His pain was clearly taking control of him.

"I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore." He moves to kiss her. She gently tries to stop him.

"Spike –"

"Let yourself feel it..."He becomes more forceful. Buffy becomes frightened at what he might try. _Spike, _she thought, _don't. Please, don't go there. _

"Stop it..."

Spike becomes overly aggressive, practically jumping on her."You love me..."

"Don't –"She stumbles back as she grabs the shower curtain for support. Not controlling her strength, she pulls the shower curtain off the rail and she looses her balance. Her back hits the edge of the bathtub and she gasps in pain. _Oh baby. Spike, you don't know what you are doing…_ Spike grabs her and pins her against the bathtub as she screams. He doesn't care. He can't see through his own pain…

"Let it go... Let yourself love me..."

"Stop it... please... stop..."

He tears her robe open. She screams more but it doesn't get through to him. Buffy's stomach tightened and turned. _I'm going to be sick… _Trickles of pain drew from her stomach as she tried desperately to get away from him. _It's okay baby. I'm going to protect you…You don't need to be afraid of…it. _At that moment she found the strength to send Spike flying across the room, smashing into the wall. "Ask me again why I could never love you!" She yelled, almost in tears. Spike looked at her with shock. He almost…

"Oh God. Buffy I didn't—" He started as Buffy cut him off.

"Because I stopped you. Something I should have done a long time ago."

Spike couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle what he had almost done to the one he loved with all of his heart… He stormed off, forgetting his coat on the stair railing.

Xander felt horrible for the way he'd treated Buffy. He knew she needed someone to talk to and he didn't know how the others were taking the info. He opened the door to the Summers' house and the first thing he noticed was the too familiar leather coat hanging on the railing. Instantly he darted up the stairs to find Buffy sprawled out on the bathroom floor, crying. His heart sank.

"Buffy…" He said, as Buffy quickly covered her newly bruised leg with her robe. He was heated. "What did he do? Did he—Did he hurt you? Buffy!"

"He tried…He didn't…"

"Son of a bitch." Xander growled, Buffy quick to stop him. "Don't." She said painfully. "Just…Don't."


	6. Wanna Compare?

The next morning Buffy decided to get some much needed fresh air. _Maybe Warren and the others hid more cameras…_ She thought, peeking around the bushes in her backyard. Xander approached her cautiously, still wary of their standing.

"Time for the spring poking already?"

Buffy smiled, almost as if she knew he was there all along.

"Just making sure there's no more Evil Trio cameras. Or Evil Uno."

"The sinister yet addictive card game?"

"Warren. Jonathan and Andrew got klinked, but Warren pulled a Rocket Man. It was a thing."

"You'll find him. He won't be much good without his friends."

"No. He won't." _This is it… _Buffy said, then thinking about the conversation about to come.

"How did we get here?" Xander whispered.

"Scenic route. Long drive." _Good going Buffy. Joking is very mature._

"These last few weeks..." Xander became serious.

"I know.""I thought I hit bottom, but... It hurt. That you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike. It hurt." Xander said, nearly in tears. Buffy felt his pain. _Oh, Xander. I'm so sorry…_

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Maybe you would have. If I hadn't given you so many reasons to think I'd be an ass about it." Xander said, half serious and half not.

"Guess we've both done a lot of things lately we're not proud of."

"Think I got you beat."

"Wanna compare?" _Oh, Buffy you've gotta tell him…_

"Not so much." Xander laughed.They share a smile. It fades quickly from Xander's face.

"I don't know what I'd do... without you and Will."

"Let's not find out."She takes him in her arms. He hugs her close, tears of relief breaking loose as he finally lets go of his anger and pain. _Here goes nothing…_"I love you. You know that, right? Xander… I'm pregnant."Xander's about to reply but his eyes go wide with horror.

"Buffy –" He tried to catch her attention as he saw the gun held tightly in Warren's hand. He was heading towards them.

Buffy turned to see Warren and his gun but time stopped. She couldn't hear what he was saying and she didn't know what was going on. It just happened. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Five shots. Which one hit me? I __can't__… I __can't__ breathe…_

"Sweet fancy Moses! Where the hell did he get—" Xander panicked, then realizing that his best friend was lying on the ground, bleeding. "Oh God." Was all he could say, kneeling down with his hand over her wound. The bleeding wasn't stopping. It was all over his hands…

"Your shirt." Tara said, dropping to floor, blood splattered onto Willow's shirt.

_Tara. _Willow grabbed Tara to turn her over. She'd been shot. _No. Tara. Not Tara. _She wasn't breathing much. Before she couldn't even think about what had just happened before her eyes, she grabbed the cordless phone next to her—_their _bed. She dialed 911 and rushed back to Tara's side, stroking her face, her hair, her skin. She was pale and almost lifeless. Luckily she heard an ambulance coming up the street. _Hold on baby. _Willow thought. _Hold on._

As Xander tried helping his friend cling to life, a paramedic burst into the backyard and towards Buffy. _Thank God. But who—_

"We need to access her wound sir. Please stand back." The paramedic urged. Xander just stood their and let him do what he had to.

Buffy's eyes stayed open. She couldn't hear what anyone was saying. All she could think about was _it. Oh baby…sweet baby. I tried to protect you. I guess maybe this is how it's supposed to be. I could never keep you safe from the evil out there…even your own fa— _

"Buffy…Buffy you hear me?" Xander's voice broke into her conscious. "Buffy…they're going to take you to the hospital. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay…"

_He's crying. Xander's crying. Don't cry, Xander. It's okay…. It's okay… I-I love you. It's okay…_


	7. Strong Like An Amazon

"Tara!" Willow yelled, holding her lover's head to her chest. A paramedic came running into the room, taking control of the situation. Within a matter of seconds Tara was on a stretcher and being wheeled downstairs to the ambulance. _How did this… She was just standing there… And then…she wasn't. Willow couldn't comprehend. Catching her breath, she ran downstairs, towards the front door when Xander almost bumped into her, covered in blood. _

_"Xander! You're bleeding!" She said, tears still soaking her face. _

Xander grabbed Willow and saw the blood on her shirt as well. He looked over to the ambulance, watching the stretcher being wheeled into the ambulance. It wasn't Buffy on that stretcher. "Tara." He whispered.

"She was shot. Upstairs, through the window." Willow cried, leaning into her best friend.

"It will be okay, Will. We have to get to the hospital. Buffy was shot too. Warren…he had a gun." Xander said, frowning.

"But she's—" Willow started.

"I know." Xander said, already beside his car opening the driver side door. Willow got in the passenger side.

When they got to the hospital Xander immediately ran to the front desk. "Buffy Summers!—"

"A-and Tara Maclay!—" Willow added.

"They were brought here by ambulance. There was a-a shooting." Xander finished, realizing he was screaming at the clerk. He couldn't wait for her answer. He started walking down the hallway with Willow right behind him. They checked every room, until… they saw Buffy surrounded by doctor's blood soaking through her clothes. Xander pushed the door open and they let themselves in. She looked so scared. She fragile and weak….

"Xander. I'm going to find Tara." Willow said, putting a hand on Xander's shoulder. Xander didn't say anything. Two of his friends… _his girls… _were probably dying right here. This very day. Because of some… _coward. Some coward child with a gun. _

Willow sped through every hallway. And then… the stretcher that had carried her girlfriend, the blood covering the white sheets, was parked outside of surgery. It was Tara's blood. _I know it. _She was in surgery… _Oh Goddess..._ She was just about to open the door as a doctor came out, surprised.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"My girlfriend… she-she's in there." Willow said, pointing towards the room. "What's happening?"

The doctor wiped his sweating forehead with his coat sleeve before talking. "She has extensive damage to her chest. She made it here alive but barely breathing. We couldn't get the bleeding to stop…"

_No. This is it. He's going to tell me…No. She's not gone. I've only just gotten her back. I've only just—_

"She's in surgery right now. We've managed to close up the wound. After she is cleaned up, she'll be brought to recovery. You must know, she lost a lot of blood. Although we fixed her chest, it may not have been enough." The doctor finished.

Willow was glad just to hear she was alive. _Tara is strong. Strong like an Amazon. She can get through this. But Buffy… oh God what if—She needs me right now. Tara is safe. I need to get to Buffy. _She turned around, trying to remember where Buffy's room was. When she arrived there, there were no doctors left in the room and Xander was crying. His hands were holding Buffy's. The machine's beeping sound was barely there.

Xander looked up at Willow. "She's not going to make it, Will. The doctors…they said there isn't anything left to do…" He gripped Buffy's hands tighter.

"No. Xander, listen to me. She needs to make it. She's going to live." Willow said, holding her hand over Buffy's chest. "I'm not letting her go again…"

"Will…what are you—" Xander asked, standing up.

"What needs to be done." She said, concentrating as the bullet held deep in Buffy's chest found it's way out. As it left her body, the wound closed up and Buffy's eyes started to flutter open. Xander gasped as she woke.

"Buffy!" He cried.

Buffy sat up carefully, as she became a bit stronger. "…What happened?" She said, looking at Willow and Xander. Then she realized what she might have lost… _my baby. _She held her hand to her stomach. She sighed in relief. _You're still there. Oh thank God. _She smiled.

"Buffy are you okay?" Xander said, worried. He now remembered what she had told him… She was having Spike's child. He suddenly grew angry but as he looked at his now alive friend… he was just glad to have her back.

"Warren, he shot you…and Tara. Up in my room." Willow said.

"Tara…" Buffy cried. _Oh, Tara. _

"Will…" Xander said, urging her to continue.

"She's in recovery. They sealed the wound but she lost a lot of blood. They don't know exactly what's going to happen." Willow slowed.

"She'll be okay, Will." Xander assured, rubbing Willow's shoulder.

"She's a fighter." Buffy added.

Willow sat silently. She wanted to get up. Move, do something. Something to distract her thoughts. But she couldn't go anywhere. She held Tara's hand tighter, rubbing her thumb over Tara's soft skin. "I'm sorry, Tara. You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve me." Willow paused for a moment. Although Tara couldn't hear her, it was still hard to get the words out. "I used magic. Buffy, she was dying and I—"

"Willow…" Tara whispered as she opened her beautiful blue eyes.

Willow was elated. "Tara…baby. I'm so sorry, baby." Willow said, tears rushing from her eyes like a river.

"It's okay."

"Yes. It's going to be now, baby. God, I love you Tara." Willow kissed Tara's hand.

"I mean… with Buffy. I understand. It's okay."

"I didn't want to use it but…" Willow trailed.

Tara winced in pain. She placed her hand over her chest. "It hurts." She closed her eyes to regain some strength. When she opened them again Willow put her face in Tara's stomach as she cried. Tears fell from Tara's face. _Oh, Willow._


	8. Daddy's Here

A week later, Tara was released from the hospital. The doctors told Willow it was a miracle. She had no brain damage or anything.

Buffy felt different. Better. _I almost died. Tara almost died. My baby almost died. I can't keep going on as if the world is ending… _Buffy held her stomach. _When yours is just beginning…_

Spike opened Buffy's bedroom door. He stood in the doorway as she turned to him. She kept her hands on her stomach as she looked at Spike.

"How?" Spike asked, looking at Buffy as he never had before.

"I'm not sure." Buffy shrugged. "Who told you?"

"I was in Africa. A shaman there, he told me. I didn't believe it at first but then I had time to think. Then they told me you were shot. I came back as soon as I could." Spike stopped looking at the floor then gazed into Buffy's eyes. "Buffy… I'm so sorry. I mean it Buffy. I have no excuse for what I did. I want to start over." His voice honest. His eyes clear and willing, like those of a child.

"Spike. This baby doesn't change much. I'm still the slayer and you're still evil. We cant just cuddle up on the couch 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over sonogram pictures. Is that really us?" Buffy said, moving towards Spike.

"I just thought." He paused. "I've done so many horrible things during my existence. I've massacred, tortured, haunted, you name it I've done it. I've never done anything to make amends." Spike wiped a tear from his face.

"Spike, you've helped stop how many apocolypses now?" Buffy asked.

"…Letting you die in one." He whispered, the pain returning as he spoke.

Buffy inhaled deeply and walked almost nose to nose with Spike. She looked deep into his eyes before taking his hand and placing it onto the small bump forming on her stomach. He watched her actions closely as if he didn't deserve it.

"This is your chance to make amends, Spike." She told him, watching his face filled with joy. Spike couldn't understand how it happened but at this particular moment, he didn't care. He was just so happy that it did. _Everything's okay now little bit, Daddy's here…_


	9. Portal Hopping

"I think it's a girl!" Dawn said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. She looked across the table to Willow, Xander, and Tara. Tara smiled.

"Me too, Dawnie." Tara said, looking at Willow.

"I'm not telling." Willow said, smirking.

"You have to say. It's a game." Dawn squealed.

"Oh right, the guess the gender of Buffy's unborn child game. I almost forgot." Willow joked. She looked at Tara and then at Dawn. "Girl." She finally admitted.

All of the girls look at Xander for his guess. He was so intent on reading a comic book that he didn't even see them staring. Giles and Anya came into the dining room bickering. All of the girls stopped staring at Xander and focused on Giles and Anya.

"I'm sorry but I just don't see why we have to give Buffy gifts." Anya said, obviously annoyed with Giles.

"Because Anya, it is tradition. When you have a baby you have a baby shower." Giles informed.

"Then I want a baby." Anya whined. Xander's face turned red as he looked up at his ex-fiancé. "Where can I buy one?"

"What are we buying?" Buffy said, walking into the room. She was rather large, now almost nine months pregnant. Spike wasn't far behind her. Spike practically lived at the Summer's house. He wanted to take care of Buffy and the baby as much as he could.

"Anya wants to buy a baby." Willow told Buffy, trying not to laugh.

"She's not buying a baby." Xander then informed everyone but kept his eyes on Anya. She stuck her tongue out at him and glared.

"You aren't the boss of me, Xander Harris." She said in a childlike manor.

Buffy just shook her head. She put the bags of groceries onto the counter in the kitchen and returned to the dining room. The baby kicked, sending a blow to Buffy's rib cage. "Oooh."

"What is it Buffy?" Spike asked.

"Baby kicked. Congratulations Spike, it has your bad temper." She said, teasing Spike. He just sighed and looked at the mother of his unborn child.

Giles stood in front of Buffy holding her shoulder. "Why don't you go lie down, Buffy. We'll put everything away." He insisted. She gave him a sincere look and carefully made her way upstairs. Spike followed her.

"I think it will be nice having another guy around." Xander said, manly. Everyone looked at him and laughs. "I vote a boy."

Upstairs, lying in bed Buffy began to think about the past months…

_It's been some time since Spike and I got together. I realized that I was afraid to love him because of how my relationship with Angel turned out. I didn't want that again. Spike made it clear that we'd be different. We love each other so much. We chose not to know what our baby is. I don't know why really. _

"Spike."

"Yeah Buffy?" Spike said, tired.

"What should we name it?" Buffy asked, patting her rounded stomach.

"Buffy, it's three in the morning. Cant this wait until tomorrow?" He groaned.

"What do you think about William?" She asks, not caring if Spike wants to sleep.

He sighs. "I think not pet."

"But that was your name."

"Exactly. I want our child to have a good, strong, name. Something that means something special. Joyce?"

"It's too soon, Spike. I can't." Buffy frowned. "What was _your_ mother like?"

Spike smiled. "The best. I was her only child and my father had passed when I was young. It was just me and her. We shared a lot of wonderful years together…"

"What happened to her?"

"You mean before I turned her?" Spike scoffed. Buffy insisted on hearing. "She got sick and she wasn't going to live much longer. I had just been turned and I wanted my mother to feel good again. She deserved it. But she was different after. Cruel. I didn't have a choice but to…" He finished.

Buffy moved closer to Spike's side of the bed, rubbing his back. "What was here name?"

"Annalise." He whispered.

Buffy smiled. She rubbed her stomach… _Hello little Annalise. _She cuddled up to Spike and fell asleep.

Suddenly there was a bright light. A gust of wind brought forth a portal and the force was so strong Buffy and Spike were sucked in. When it stopped they were on the ground. Their eyes were still adjusting as they gazed around at what appeared to be Sunnydale. The gang was all there and all safe, but very confused. Why were they here? How did they get here? Then Xander noticed a sign nearby. _…Feeling hungry? Come on into The Double Meat Palace and enjoy our fresh tasting food! 2023 is going to be a great year for us. Help us in the opening of two new __restaurants__! 2023?! _

"Uh guys… I think we have a problem…"


	10. 2023

In this part, the big fight so highly emphasized in Season 7 turned out differently and you'll learn what happened and why…

After reading the sign for themselves, everyone was shocked.

"2023? 2023!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm like…37! I wonder what I'm like…"

"Dawn, calm down. We don't know why we were sent here. And by who…" Buffy said mysteriously.

"Buffy, if I figured right, we have a twenty year old out there somewhere." Spike said.

"Okay we need to be careful what we do here. We don't want to be seen just yet." Giles said, looking around.

"Maybe we should go home… well here-home I mean." Willow advised, Tara agreed as she nodded.

"Perhaps." Giles pondered.

They decided to split up. Xander and Anya went to their apartment… or what they thought was still their apartment. Buffy and Spike headed to The Double Meat Palace… the sign made her hungry… Giles and Dawn went to the Magic Box and Willow and Tara went to the Summers' house.

A girl was sitting in the break room of what appears to be The 2023 Double Meat Palace. She was about as tall as Buffy, thin, medium length wavy blonde hair, with blue eyes. Future Spike walked in the room through a door behind the girl. He walked in front of her. She looked up from the book she was reading and her face angered. "Get out of here." She demanded.

"Annalise." He spoke.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name." She warned.

He was taken back a second. "Don't do this, little bit. Just give me a chance." He begged.

"You had your chance. Look what that did. It got people killed. People I—" She paused, trying not to get emotional. _God I miss them…_"People that I cared about."

Spike looked down, remembering what had happened. "Annalise. Listen, things change. I've changed. I'm not who I was then. I have a soul."

"Just leave…me…alone." She grimaced, clenching her teeth. She got up and walked up to the front of the restaurant. "Can I take your order?" She said, looking at the cash register.

Buffy and Spike walked up to the cashier ready to order when Emily looked up and turned a ghostly color.

"What the hell?" Emily said. "Mom?"

Buffy was shocked. Apparently this was her daughter. She looked her up and down… _and definitely Spike's. Didn't think I'd see the say my kid was working at the Double Meat. _"You're…" She started to say, looking down at her belly.

"Carol, I'm going on a break!" Emily yelled, taking her hat off. It was then that she realized who was behind her mother. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She said angrily to Spike. Buffy turned to Spike as Spike look very confused. "You and your stupid missions. What you thought you could just pull my mother from the past and everything would be fine?"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, sitting down at the table beside them. The other two took a seat together.

"You're not him…" The girl said, the tone of her voice quietting.

"Him who?" Spike questioned.

"My father. I mean, my father in this time. How did you get here?" She asked.

"How about starting off with introductions?" Buffy said, confused.

"Sorry. I'm Emily. Obviously I'm your daughter… God Mom, it's good to finally see you again. I never thought I'd—" Emily said, stopping herself. Her face became serious. She looked over at Spike and hurt filled her eyes. She got up out of the seat and darted out the door. Spike was on his feet in seconds. He turned back to look at Buffy.

"Go! I'll catch up." She insisted.

Spike ran out, Emily still a good distance ahead of him. Speeding up, he got side by side with her. "You can run pretty fast." He said, proud. She continued to run.

"Go back home."

"Listen, can you just stop. Little bit!" He yelled. She stopped and turned to him. _She's hurting. _

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't have that right." She sneered.

"Listen, I'm not good at this whole heart to heart talk, but I cant understand if you tell me what is going on."

Emily relaxed a little. She sat down on a park bench and Spike sat next to her. "You killed Mom."

Xander and Anya walked up to their apartment door and Xander knocked.

"Open up. We're not going to kill you." Anya yelled.

"Ahn! Keep it down." Xander warned as a woman answered the door.

"May I help you? It's a bit late—oh, you must be Mr. Harris's son. Huh, I thought he had no children of his own. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Actually, we're looking for him. Does he still live here?" Xander asked.

The woman gave him a strange look. "Mr. Harris hasn't lived here since that friend of his passed away. It's always hard loosing someone so close to you."

_Oh God. _"Do you know where he lives now?" He asked her as much as he'd like to know more about the death.

"I'd say about 20 years ago he up and left. He had a toddler with him. I think he said he was moving in with some friends. I'm sorry, but I don't remember much. It was so long ago."

"Thank you." Xander said kindly. The woman shut the door and Xander and Anya headed for the Summers' house.

Willow knocked on the big wooden front door of the Summers' residence.

"Well, the mailbox still says Summers." Tara said to Willow. Both women stopped in their tracks when they saw who answered the door. It was Willow.

"What's going on?" Future Willow asked. A second person came to the door. Tara. Future Tara.

"What is it baby?" Future Tara asked, then looking at the two women standing in front of her. "Oh boy." She said, staring.

"What are you talking about? I would never—" Spike said, baffled at what came from Emily's mouth.

"Okay so you didn't physically kill Mom. It hurt just as much." Emily said as tears drew from her eyes.

Spike's fatherly side kicked in. "Don't cry niblet. Just tell what I did? Why would I cause you this pain?" He questioned, wiping her tears from her eyes. At first her reaction was to back away but then she let him. He didn't do anything bad…yet.

"My name's not Emily. Well I mean it is, now. I was born Annalise Joyce Summers. When I was three months old there was a great battle. Potential slayers from all over the world came to our house to train for the great battle. I've been told that my mother fought amazingly. The best of the best, you know? Anyway, the night before the great battle you just up and left. No one knew why and my mother was so upset. She was so upset that she was side-tracked and she lost her life during the great battle because of it. She wasn't the only one we lost that day. Anya was killed as well along with dozens of potentials. We didn't win the battle and we're paying now because of it. No hope, no love, just fear. _They _rule everything here. When the great battle was over, Uncle Xander moved in with Aunt Willow and Aunt Tara. Unfortunately you decided to drag yourself back sixteen years later but by then I was already chosen. I had vampires to kill, demons to track down. You pleaded with me over and over saying that you had gotten your soul back. You wanted to… what were your words… make amends. When I was eighteen I changed my name. I didn't want any reminders of you. It was your mother's name wasn't it? Annalise. Funny, as a child I couldn't say my name right. People thought my name Emily. I was too little to understand. It just grew on me from there. I work here. Not exciting but that's what you get when you have nothing to live for." She ended. She looked up at her father.

Tears made a path down Spike's face. This time it was Emily's turn to wipe them away. "How do I make it better?" He asked his daughter. At last, Buffy had caught up to them. She was covered in sweat.

"Spike, it's time. The baby's coming." Buffy said, panic in her voice.

Spike turned to look at his daughter but when he turned there was Emily, about five or six years old. She took Spike's hand and smiled at him. "Make Amends, Daddy." She let go of Spike's hand as he awoke from a deep sleep… and obviously a very horrible dream.


	11. Emily

"Spike can you hear me? The baby is coming." Buffy said anxiously, rolling out of the bed carefully.

_What just happened? Was that a dream? Was it really…_He looked over at Buffy, still pregnant. _And alive. _He walked over to her and kissed her. Then he bent down to her stomach and kissed it. _Thank you._

Spike flew down the hallway, knocking on every door he passed by. Everyone came rubbing their eyes and stumbling into the hall. Giles had been staying on the couch the past few nights to help prepare for the baby. He came running up the stairs, hearing the commotion Spike was causing.

"What is going on?" He piped up, putting his glasses on. He looked at Buffy, now coming out of the bedroom. "Oh right! I'll go get the bag!" Quickly Giles ran back downstairs and grabbed the hospital bag. He then drove Spike and Buffy to the hospital while Willow and Tara got dressed, called Xander and Anya and took Dawn to the hospital to wait for the baby to come.

Twenty-six hours later, Buffy was holding a beautiful baby girl. Tightly wrapped in a pink blanket, the baby just gazed up at her parents. Blue eyes and blonde hair.

"We did it Buffy. She's here. Of my whole existence Buffy this is…the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Spike said, taking the infant's small hands into his own.

"I love you, Spike." Buffy said, still soaked with sweat.

"I'll always love you Buffy." Spike said, kissing Buffy's forehead. "And you…" He looked at his new daughter.

"I was thinking about Annalise Joyce Summers. What do you think?" Buffy said, staring at her newborn then to her lover.

The image of Emily appeared in his head. _Emily. _"I think I like Emily." Spike said, giving Buffy a chance to think about it.

She looked down at the baby before handing her to Spike. "Emily Joyce Summers. I love it." She smiled.

Spike looked at Emily. "This is the start of a new beginning, Emily."

It wasn't long before Spike came into the waiting area. He was so happy that he almost forgot how to talk.

"Well?" Dawn said.

"She's perfect. Their both perfect!" He gleamed.

Everyone started hugging each other. Tara gave Willow a passionate but much needed kiss after such great news!

"Do you want to see them or what?" Spike asked impatiently but still overjoyed.

"Of course!" They exclaimed.

Spike brought them into the room. There was Buffy with their daughter. "We're naming her Emily Joyce Summers." Spike announced.

"Sorry Xander." Willow said, a large grin on her face. "It's a girl. I guess you're just a ladies man." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tara smiled at them.

"She is extravagant. I'm so proud of you Buffy." Giles said, tearing up.

"Thanks Grandpa." Buffy said.

Spike watched as his daughter was passed around the room and then back to Buffy. He didn't understand the dream or whatever that was last night. Maybe it was a prophecy. Whatever it was it was not going to happen. This was it. _This is Making Amends. _

Don't worry… I've got a sequel coming sometime soon. Reviews help my thought process. :D Thanks y'all for reading. Check out some of my previous work. In your reviews tell me which you'd want to see more of: Adult Emily (I have some juicy things to write about her and another character…) or child Emily (should be funny with her parents being who they are.) Who knows, maybe I'll write both. Take a second and just let me know though, please.


	12. Six Years Later

_I cant believe how fast time goes by. _Buffy closed her daughter's baby book and gazed over at her sleeping angel. She crept back into bed alongside Spike who was fast asleep. _Six years ago there was a newborn laying where young Emily now lies. _She moved closer to Spike, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. She leaned toward him and kissed his neck softly as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

When Buffy woke up she stretched blissfully at the quiet life she's had since the big fight a few years back. The battle did bring some more responsibilty though. Slayers all over the world were coming to L.A. to be trained to protect the world. There were so many that Giles had to rent out a nearby building to house and train the girls. She wandered downstairs to where everyone was gathered in the living room. The gang; Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Andrew, Spike, Dawn, and Emily. Everyone accounted for. "So what's everyone doing here so early?" She asked still half asleep.

Willow got up and hugged her friend. "We were going to plan that thing, remember?"

Buffy wasn't catching on. "What thing? We were planning something?" She looked at Giles. "Was I supposed to work at the shop today?"

"Little Bit, why don't you and I go get some breakfast in the kitchen." Spike asked his daughter. He walked over to her as she looked up from her coloring book. She stood up with her long blonde hair in a pony tail as her father swept her into his arms.

"Isnt Mommy going to eat too?" Emily asked.

"Of course, bit, but she has some things to do first." He assured her.

Now that Emily was out of hearing range, Willow continued. "Emily's birthday party, Buffy." _Oh right. 'Cause those go so well with my family. _

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Will? I mean, my parties never went very smoothly." Buffy laughed.

"Of course it is!" Andrew exclaimed. "It can be Star Wars themed with jedi costumes!"

Everyone sat blankly staring at him. "I just dont know if it's safe to have a bunch of small children here running around. What if they get into the weapons and spells?" Buffy spoke up.

"They're six-year olds, Buffy." Willow said.

"I'm with Buffy. We don't need any more tiny human beings running around this place than we already have." Anya said.

"I think Emily has to have more interaction with children her age. She's around Andrew too much for her own good." Giles put in.

"I second that." Xander smiled.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Emily ran out and threw her arms around her mother. "Can we rent Star Wars tonight? Please?" She begged, pulling on Buffy's shirt. Buffy looked at Andrew.

"We are not renting Star Wars, Emily." Buffy said still looking at Andrew.

"Told you she wouldn't let me, Andrew." Emily said folding her arms and sticking her tongue out at Andrew.

"Oh that is so not fair!" Andrew whined, walking into the kitchen. He turned once to see if anyone cared but the only one looking at him was Emily. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Andrew pouted and turned back around, stomping the rest of the way.


	13. I Want To Be A Champion, too!

"How's the ice cream, pet?" Spike asked looking over at Emily lapping at her strawberry ice cream cone.

She licked it once more before answering. "Yummy in my tummy." Emily giggled with happiness and it was one of those times Spike's heart melt. He very much enjoyed these times with his baby. He felt so lucky to have her.

"Good. Now I'm gonna drop you off with Auntie Anya." Spike said, smiling at all the ice cream Emily had all over her face. Emily growled with frustration. _She gets that from me, _Spike thought proudly. He grabbed her hand and bent down in front of her. "Now don't make this harder for me, little bit. You know what needs to be done."

"But Auntie Anya cheats when we play Life." She pouted. "Why cant I just come with you Daddy?"

"Because you can't." He said sternly. He couldn't give in this time. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt.

"But Daddy I want to be just like you. I want to kill the bad things when I get big." She said with excitement as she scrunched up her face pretending to be a vampire.

"You don't want to be just like me, baby. I did bad things before I did the good ones. Don't ever forget what—" Spike was cut off when a vampire came out of nowhere and kicked him. Quickly taking charge, Spike reached out for Emily and pulled her close to him. As he got up he ran over towards a bush and told Emily to hide there. When he knew she was hiden, he returned his attention to the fight putting his vamp face on. Emily watched the fight intently. To her, her Daddy was a champion as was her Mommy. She longed to be a champion when she was older. Spike kicked the vampire in the face but then another vampire was coming after him from behind.

"Daddy look out!" Emily screamed as Spike dodged the second vampire's attack. The first vampire crept toward the bush where Emily was and he grabbed her. "Daddy!" She screamed. Just then Spike staked the second vampire and ran to the first one who was ready to bite into his daughter's neck. He staked him quick as his daughter dropped into his arms. She hugged him tight. Still with his vamp face on Spike was ashamed of his appearance although he realized that this part of him just saved his baby.

Emily kissed Spike's vamp face. "I love you, Daddy." Nothing mattered to Spike right now. His daughter loved him for who and what he was.


	14. Somebody's Hero

Spike walked into the Summers' house with Emily asleep in his arms. The lights were dimmed and Anya was in the living room counting money. _What else is new, right? _She jumed when the door shut but was then relieved at the sight of Spike and Emily safe at home.

"What the hell happened?" Anya shouted as she got up and started spacing around the room.

Spike sighed. "Is Buffy home?"

"She's still patrolling with Giles. You know, she wouldn't be too happy if she found out you were fighting the forces of evil with Emily."

"What?" Spike was confused. _How did she know that?_

"Blood. You're bleeding on your arm." Anya said, sitting back down on the couch. "I won't tell anyone but I will tell you that you need to be more careful."

"Anya, we went for ice cream. I was blind-sided by two vamps." Spike explained. "I'm going to put her in bed. You go home to your husband."

Anya smiled politely, grabbed her money, and left quietly. Spike carefully went upstairs and put Emily in her bed. He brought the covers over her and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as he wanted this happiness to last forever. As he was getting up, Buffy walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and turned around.

"You know what she told me today, Buffy?" Spike whispered. "She told me she wanted to be like me."

"And that scares you." Buffy understood.

"Of course it does, Buffy. It scares the hell out of me. I don't think she understands what I am. What I've done to innocent people—to you." Spike looked into Buffy's eyes as she held her hand to his cheek.

"That isnt you anymore Spike. You've changed and you are a great father to her. You have to believe that." She encouraged. "She loves you for who you are. She looks up to you and she understands very well what you are. You are her hero, Spike."

Spike smiled and turned to look at their child. He turned back and ran his hands through Buffy's hair, then pressing his lips to hers. "And you are mine." He whispered.


	15. A Good Match

"Xander, can you get the door? It's probably a guest." Buffy said struggling to get the cake out of the oven. "Now I understand why my mom stressed so much with my birthday parties."

Xander opened the door completely shocked at who was standing there. _Cordelia. With a child. Since when did Cordy have a kid? _

"Hi Xander." She said, awkwardly.

"I didn't know you had children." He spoke up.

Cordelia laughed, putting her hand on the head of the young boy standing in front of her. "Oh, he's not my son. This is Connor. You know, Angel's son." Cordy said, walking into the house. Buffy came around the corner and stopped to greet them.

"Xander, you remember I told you Angel had a son. Just a year older than Emily." Buffy said, smiling at the boy.

"Right. I guess I just forgot." Xander said, embarrassed.

"Hi Connor." Buffy said to the boy. _Brown hair and brooding eyes.Yup. Angel's boy._

"Angel wanted me to say hello for him. He couldn't come on the count of it being daytime." Cordelia said genuinely.

"Thanks, well, Emily is outside if you want to go play, Conner." Buffy said nicely, trying to make him feel welcome. He nodded and ran off in the direction of the back door. Emily ran to catch the ball her Auntie Willow had thrown to her but a boy picked the ball up instead. Emily stood baffled as Connor handed her the ball.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Connor." He said feircely.

"Oh well my name is Emily. I live here." She said, smiling at her new friend. "You want to play ball?"

"I'd rather play vampires." Connor said.

"I like that game too. Most other kids don't like that game. It scares them." Emily laughed. _Emily always won this game. _

"Well it doesn't scare me because my Daddy is a vampire." Connor whispered to Emily.

"My Daddy is too!" Emily said, excited.

"Okay so you can be the good vampire and I will be the bad one. Now let's fight!" Connor said, as both children scrunched up their faces like vampires. Emily threw her fist towards Connor but Connor held his hand up as defense, letting her fist hit his palm. Emily took her fist back and planted it into Connor's shoulder. He then took a stick off the ground and held it tight in his hand, waiting for the chance to strike. As Emily came close to hit him again, he took this as an opportunity to stake her. He drove the stake to her heart but stopped just before it hit her. "You're dust!" He laughed, dropping the stick.

"Wow. You move really quick." She said.

"You did pretty good yourself." Connor said.

"You want to be my friend?"

"Sure."


	16. Dream or Prophecy?

"Daddy." A voice was heard in the woods. Spike stood still for a moment before searching for the voice. "Daddy, over here." The voice spoke again. _ Emily? _Spike thought. _No. _The voice was far too old to be his little bit. The voice was grown and strong.

"I don't know where you are." Spike spoke out. Everything was spinning and hazy like a dream. _Am I dreaming? _

"Daddy hurry! Help me!" The voice yelled, now in a panic. Spike ran around the eery woods as fast as he could but everything looked the same. As he continued to run he bumped into something and fell down into the cold snowy ground. When he got up there was a woman standing in front of him. A woman he had met before. _Emily._

"What are we doing here, little bit?" He asked as he was lost and confused.

"Shhh…I'm waiting." She whispered.

Taking the hint, he lowered his voice too. "What are you waiting for?" Spike asked just as a creature came out of nowhere and tackled Emily to the ground. Spike tried to grab the bear-like creature but his hands went right through it. He watched painfully as his daughter was nearly ripped apart just inches away from him. Her screams were endless. With the only strength she had left, Emily reached for a fallen treebranch by her leg and drove it right through the creature's stomach. The creature shreiked and ran deep into the woods as Emily winced in pain. She had claw marks and blood on every exposed area of skin Spike could see.

"Daddy." She called out. Spike rushed to her side but could not hold her, could not touch her. He kneeled desperately over her as the white fluffy snow surrounding her was beginning to turn red. She was beaten badly and there was nothing he could do. _Am I watching my daughter die? Nothing I can do? Some sick form of torture?_ – "I'm waiting." She repeated.

"What are you waiting for? I don't understand what you want me to do. I can't do anything—"

"I'm waiting for you." Emily whispered as she reached for Spike's face.

Spike awoke suddenly to Emily's screams. _What just happened? Was it real? Was it a dream? _He looked next to him quickly but realized Buffy was out patrolling. Without hesitation Spike swung the bedroom door open and ran to what used to be Willow and Tara's room before they moved out a few years back. He threw the door open and ran to his daughter's bedside, craddleing her in his arms.

"What's the matter little bit?" He asked sweetly as as swept the blonde hair from her wet blue eyes.

"Daddy, Daddy I had a bad dream. There were monsters and they were eating me." Emily cried into her father's chest as she gripped him tightly with her small arms. Spike rocked her and told her everything would be alright as this was nothing new for little Emily. He then began to sing to her the same song he had sang to her since she was born…

_Early one morning just as the sun was rising,_

_I heard a young maid singing in the valley below-_

_Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

_How__ could you use a poor maiden so…_

As Spike sang he thought back to his mother singing it to him. He thought about how much he would have wanted her to meet Buffy and Emily. _Oh how she would have loved them so._ He then thought about this beautiful little girl falling fast asleep in his arms. _His miricle, his child, his little bit. He thanks Buffy every day for giving him such a gift. After everything him and Buffy had been through together…nothing mattered anymore. __They are a family forever through this little girl._Then he thought about the dream. He would tell Buffy about it in the morning. _Was it the same dream that little Emily had? Was there a connection? _And while thinking about everything and gazing down at Emily, Spike drifted to sleep as well.

((--I want to thank all of you who are reading this story faithfully. I've recently realized that few people are going to review my work if I keep adding chapter after chapter so quickly. From here on if you want more of my stories you need to please review them. If I don't get some reviews then I am just going to stop posting new chapters. To those of you who are reviewing my stories, thank you very much! I will try to find time to read your work and I will review them. Thank you again.--))


	17. My Everything

((--Thanks guys for the reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep these chapters coming at least one every day I'm hoping. Enjoy!--))

Spike's eyes slowly opened to see his lover sleeping peacefully by his side. As he russled in the satin sheets Buffy woke up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning pet." Spike whispered as his fingers carressed her face. She smiled warmly at him and stretched her legs then using them to tickle Spike's feet. He laughed as he began to tickle her back.

"Morning sun! Morning air! Morning pancakes in my belly!" Emily sang as she opened the door and jumped up onto the bed with her parents. She climbed between Spike and Buffy and flopped herself down on her back, staring up at her Mommy and Daddy.

"Pancakes, niblet?" Spike questioned as he swept Emily's hair away from her eyes.

"Mmhhm. Funny shapes Auntie Tara makes me." Emily said, giggling as her Daddy tickled her tummy.

"Auntie Tara's here, baby?" Buffy asked. Spike stopped tickling Emily so she could answer her mother. It took a few seconds for the giggles to quiet. Spike took Buffy's hand in his and Emily played with their intertwined fingers.

"And Auntie Willow, Uncle Xander, Auntie Dawnie, and Grampa. All downstairs." Emily said happily as she continued to play with her parents' fingers.

"Oh I almost forgot. I called them here about the dream you had last night." Buffy exclaimed as she sat up.

"I told you it could wait till morning." Spike spoke softly.

"If it wasn't just a dream and that really was our baby…it can't wait another second, Spike." Buffy whispered as she smiled asurringly at him. She gave his hand a warm squeeze as she let go and got out of the bed. She fixed her nightshirt and walked out the door. Emily looked around her frantically and Spike noticed her heart beating the smallest bit faster.

"What are you looking for, little bit?" He asked.

"Where's Mr. Gordo? I can't find him!" She shreiked. She patted down the sheets around her and stood up on the bed to get a better view of the floor. Spike helped her look as well but not as rapidly as Emily.

"Could you have left him downstairs?" Spike asked, getting out of bed. He held his hands out to Emily who took the hint, holding on to her Daddy's hands as he helped her get off the bed. Once on the floor Emily ran out of the room and down the stairs. Spike followed her to the living room where everyone was sitting. He glanced around the room. Buffy was seated on the couch with Xander and Giles while Willow was in a recliner with Tara sitting on the arm.

"Where's your honey?" Spike asked Xander.

"Oh she had to help train the Slayerettes with demon knowledge this morning. She's be home later." Xander answered.

"I found him!" Emily yelled, running out of the kitchen clutching her beloved stuffed pig.

"She left him next to the bowl of pancake batter. He's got a little on him but it should come out with some soap and water." Dawn said, also coming from the kitchen. Emily skipped over to her Grampa Giles and jumped up onto his lap. Dawn seated herself next to her sister.

"I'm too old for the lot of you." Giles admitted as he began to wipe his glasses. The other adults let out a chuckle. "Buffy you said something on the telephone last night about a dream?"

"Well actually we arent sure if it was a dream or a prophecy." Buffy answered.

"Whatever it was it felt real." Spike interupted as he thought back to what he saw. The rest of the gang was silent as they waited for someone to speak.

"Well I sugest some research." Giles said, breaking the silence.

"Just like old times." Xander sighed.

"I have a better idea." Spike piped up. Everyone stopped talking and looked to Spike. "I say we take a trip to the future and get to wherever this evil-winter-wonderland is."

Everyone looked at him like he had five heads, even Buffy. Dawn chuckled nervously as she walked to Giles and picked Emily up. "How about you and I go play upstairs?" She asked Emily as she started walking up the steps. Once they were out of hearing range, the chaos began.

"You expect us to just make a time traveling machine and poof ourselves to the future?" Giles asked Spike, outraged.

"Well it worked this one time on—" Xander stopped himself. "Okay I'll just shut up."

Giles got up and paced the floor as Willow thought more about the possibility. "I guess…it could work." She mumbled. "I mean, not a time machine but a portal. One that could get us from point A to point B."

"That would probably work." Tara chimed in.

"Okay, Will. What do we need for this portal?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"You arent seriously considering this. You have all lost your heads." Giles said, looking at the others.

"We have and we are doing this Giles." Buffy said sternly. "I'm going to go get dressed." She continued as she walked up the steps.

"Buffy. It could be a trap." Giles said, lowering his tone to sincerity.

Buffy stopped almost at the top of the staircase and looked down to Giles. She inhaled deeply and looking him in the eye. "Giles. We're talking about Emily. There is no research. No re-thinking or questioning." She said, inhaling once again as she looked at everyone now. "She's my _everything_."


	18. She Always Does

"Do you have everything, Will?"Buffy asked her best friend.

"I double checked the ingredients and everything's accounted for. We're ready." Willow responded as she looked to Tara for asurrance and then back to Buffy. Andrew, who had just joined the meeting looked nervous.

"Andrew. You're staying here with Emily." Buffy insisted. Andrew looked disappointed and crossed his arms. Emily who was standing next to him, coppied his expression.

"No fair!" Andrew whined. "She's not even nice to me."

Buffy kneeled down to be face to face with her daughter. She took both of Emily's hands in her own and smiled. "Now baby, I know you want to come with us. The truth is baby, that we don't really know what we are getting into so it's safer for you to stay here with Andrew."

"What if bad things get you?" Emily asked, saddened. She looked to the floor. Spike walked over from the couch and picked her up into his arms as she hugged onto him tight.

"Don't you fret little bit. Everything is going to be alright, you hear?" Spike said, looking into her deep ice blue eyes that mirrored his. She paused for a moment and then shook her head.

"That's so beautiful." Andrew said, sniffling back tears. Buffy reached over and slapped his leg. "Ow! That hurt."

"Okay let's do this." Buffy exhaled as she rose to her feet. Spike kissed his daughter's forehead and gently placed her back down on the floor. The rest of the gang got up and shuffled around the room to where they had planned everyone to stand.

"Buffy…" Dawn said, hesitantly. Buffy turned to look at her little sister.

"Dawn, what is it?" Buffy pondered.

"Count me out." Dawn said politely backing out of the circle. "Even after all the training I've done with the Slayerettes I just don't think I'm ready for something this big. I don't want to slow you down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to stay here with Andrew and Emily. Someone has to help Emily tie him to a tree." Dawn joked as Andrew whined again. Buffy gave her sister a smile and looked back at the circle of people she had around her. _Giles, Tara, Willow, Xander, and Spike._ They held hands as Willow spoke in a foreign language. Seconds later a bright blue portal opened in the center of the circle. Without further thought Emily ran to her mother and placed her hand over Buffy and Spike's hands just as the portal sucked them in.

"Emily, no!" Dawn yelled then realizing it was too late. They were gone. _Emily was gone._ She looked over to Andrew, who looked about ready to wet his pants. "Buffy is going to kill you."

"Me? Why me?" Andrew whined.

"You were supposed to be watching her and now look. She's off to the future and she's probably in danger." Dawn scourned him. Andrew looked like a sad puppy begging for forgiveness. Dawn felt kind of bad. "Don't worry, Andrew. Buffy will figure something out. She always does…" She said shaky as she stared at the place where only a minute ago stood her family. Worry crossed her face but she was careful not to let Andrew see it. "She always does…"


	19. Everything goes as UNplanned

Buffy gasped as she felt the freezing temperature of the snow that was nested under her. As she stood, she realized that it was eerily quiet. Spike was also standing up just a foot away from her and Emily a few feet from him. _Emily? _

"Emily!" Spike said, stomping through the snow towards his child. He scooped her into his arms and carried her towards Buffy and set her down. "Did you get sucked in?" He asked Emily. Emily frowned and look to her parents, then shaking her head.

"I wanted to fight the bad monsters." Emily whispered as Buffy and Spike sighed deeply.

"Emily, you cant do everything Mommy and Daddy do. You arent strong enough." Buffy attemped to reason with her.

"Buffy…" Spike began to say. "This is the place in my dream." His voice was shaky and Buffy could tell he was remembering what he saw in his dream. _I still havent told her what I saw. She doesn't need the visual. __She knows what she needs to know._

"Spike, there's blood here." Buffy said, touching the white cold snow. Spike took Emily's hand in his and followed Buffy. He tilted his head and caught the scent in the air. _Emily's blood._

"She was here, Buffy." Spike said. "The blood, it's hers." Buffy walked away from the blood-stained snow and started to trail behind an evergreen tree. This place is covered in them. Snow, trees, and wind. Everywhere. It was hard to see clearly as everything was blinding. To keep her safe, Spike carried little Emily in his arms.

At the same time but definitely not the same place, the rest of the gang landed on a not so fluffy white snow covered ground. They were in the center of Sunnydale. They looked around at each other. They realized then that Spike and Buffy were nowhere to be found.

"This cant be good." Xander said with a gulp as Giles cleaned his glasses.


	20. Reunion

"Is anyone else worried yet?" Xander continued to gulp. They were at the door to the Summers' house.

"Buffy and Spike can handle themselves. Maybe they didn't make it through the portal. Whatever the reason we need to finish out what we came here to do." Tara said.

"Do we knock?" Willow asked, confused.

"Well we don't know who lives here. Maybe—" Tara began to say as someone opened the door. The scoobies stood in awe as Future Buffy opened the door.

"Oh my… Giles!" Buffy shreiked as she hugged Giles. "Wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"You arent freaked?" Willow asked, still confused. She looked at her best friend who was still as beautiful and strong as ever. Buffy let go of Giles and took a step back.

"Willow and Tara told me you'd be coming." Buffy said then correcting herself. "Our time Willow and Tara I mean."

"Buffy we came because of Emily." Giles interupted. Buffy's eyes grew wide and teary.

"Do you know what happened to her? Have you heard anything?" She asked, hoping her daughter was okay. Giles gave her a moment to collect herself and breathe.

"I'm afraid we don't know much. Spike had a dream of a winter forrest where creatures were attacking her."

"We are working on it here as well. Our Spike had a dream too. He's out looking for some more information too. Come on in." Buffy smiled warmly. She gave Giles a hug again. _I miss him so much…_ She thought, trying not to choke up.


	21. A Moment's Weakness

_I can smell her blood. It has tainted the forest. The trees whisper of it and the snow reveals it's crimson color. Somewhere nearby is my baby all grown up. Am I leading Buffy to our daughter's frozen corpse? _Spike snapped out of these pessimistic thoughts. He looked to his right as Buffy kept little Emily wrapped in her fleece winter coat and snuggled close to her chest. It was better that Buffy hold her so Spike could fight quickly if they were ambushed. Emily's nose was pink as was her mother's. His vampire hearing could pick up the chattering of their teeth. _They're freezing. Emily is out there lying in the snow and bleeding. If the attack hadn't killed her the frostbite will. _Pessimistic thoughts, again. The strange thing was Spike wasn't cold. His body had to be, yes, but he could not feel it. _Not like they do._

"Spike it's too cold for her." Buffy's voice was full of concern for their child.

"Buffy it cant be much longer. She's out there and she's alone and…she's _alone_ Buffy. She asked for help and I'm damn well gonna give it to her. After what I've put her through last—" Spike stopped himself. _I never told her._

"Last time? What are you talking about?" Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's the cold. It's getting to me. It's nothing." Spike said, looking Buffy in the eyes.

She looked him back in the eyes and she saw pain and sadness. His cool blue eyes were icy with worry and fear. "What are you keeping from me, Spike?"

Spike's eyes drifted from Buffy's eyes to the snow beneath his black combat boots. He did not answer her.

"Spike we are supposed to tell each other everything. Good or bad. Is there something you know that I don't?" Buffy's eyes kept on Spike's as he looked her back. He watched her gorgeous eyes for a moment as he thought. _I don't want to see the hurt in her eyes as she sees in mine. It's the cross you have to bare, Spike. Be a man and suck it up. Soul or no soul you cannot tell her—not for a moment's weakness. _

For a moment too long, Spike's feelings formed at the tip of his tongue and he let it out. "Buffy you are my one and only. You have my soul and my body Buffy, you always have. Emily is the proof of our love. Our love grows with her and in her day after day. It's my responsibility to her to protect her as her father. You know, when I first found out you were pregnant I was angry and scared. I was angry at myself for letting it happen and scared because I didn't want a child to have me to call Dad. But something happened, Buffy. I had a dream that I believe was real. The night Emily was born I dreamt I met the girl we are looking for here in this forest. She told me that I left you when she was a toddler and because of that you were caught off guard and killed in the great battle. Buffy, she was so full of pain and fear—"

"Like the kind you are carrying now." Buffy said, cutting him off. She pulled closer towards him and placed her left hand over his chest. "Spike, you didn't leave me and I didn't die." He pulled her hand away and folded it into his.

"Who says I wouldn't have if I hadn't had that dream?" He whispered softly.

Buffy leaned in and kissed Spike forcefully then pulling away to take a good look at him. "I say. Now let's go find Emily." She turned to start walking again.

"Buffy. Are you sure you're okay with this? She could be—she could be _gone_." He asked her hoping she would tell him everything would be fine.

"We need to keep looking." Buffy spoke, her voice raspy as the wind began to pick up speed. Emily shrieked and looked up into the sky.

"She's cold." Emily whimpered as she drew herself closer to her mother's warm chest.

"She?" Spike asked, not thinking about it too much. _After all she's too little to know proper English. _"You mean you, little bit. _You_ are cold." He corrected her kindly.

Emily's face grew impatient and serious. She shook her head. "She's me. She's cold. _I'm _cold. In the snow. Everything is white and cold. And red. Wet red covers me and it stings me but the snow just keeps coming. The wind talk to her like it talks to me."

Spike and Buffy watched the small child's eyes search the forest of which everything looked the same as everything else. They were surely lost.

"Where is she baby? Where's big Emily?" Buffy asked frantically. Emily lifted her finger to a tree set off in the distance and Spike ran as Buffy shuffled her way through the heaps of snow.

Spike reached the tree first but could not see anything. He could smell it though. The smell of blood was everywhere. Buffy was at the tree soon after but she too could not see anything except the snow. "Let her down, Buffy." Spike said, having an idea. As Buffy let Emily down onto the quickly packing snow, Emily knew what she was doing. She walked around the tree as her parents followed intently. She reached her hand out in front of her and wiped snow from what was revealed to be a woman. Buffy gasped. "Is she—is she—" She couldn't get the words out. Emily continued to wipe away the snow from the woman's face but was disappointed when she realized it wasn't Emily.

"It's not her. This one's been dead for days." Spike protested.

"Then where is Emily?" Buffy asks as they all hear something coming from a tree just a foot away. They silence as they wait for a sound again. A cough. _Sounds human._

Buffy leaps through the snow as Spike carries little Emily. When she gets to the other side of the tree she sees another woman. Although she had never seen adult Emily before she knew her own child's face when she saw it. "Emily." She spoke softly as she wiped snow from her face. Her lips were cracked and her eyelashes were frozen solid. Breathing seemed to be a difficult task for her. Spike caught up with little Emily in his arms as he placed her on the snow floor to help Future Emily to her feet.

"I cant stand." Her voice crackled a whisper.

"Try." Spike urged. "If you don't move then your blood will freeze."

She placed her ice cold hand on Spike's arm. "I need to slow the bleeding."

Buffy helped Spike life her. They brought her to her feet and she coughed up blood. "I'm going to die here. There's nothing you can do. There's no way out but I figured that out too late. I shouldn't have called you."

"About that. How did you—" Buffy asked curiously.

"Willow and Tara taught me. People have prophetic dreams all by themselves. In this time, controlling dreams is easy with Wiccan knowledge. It's simply planting a message into someone's unconscious. Kind of like mind reading or telepathy." Future Emily said, taking seconds between sentences to catch her breathe and work through the pain running through her fragile body.

"Who was the woman back there? The one we had seen before finding you?" Spike asked. He stayed close to her just in case she needed support.

"She was my best friend. She was a strong witch who's will was stronger than her fists. I told her not to come but she insisted. I thought I could protect her but the demons, they're too strong." Emily coughed as she held back tears. _They would be meaningless. __She's not coming back._ She mustered up all the strength she could as she turned and took her mother and father into a hug. She whispered in her father's ear. "I love you Daddy." She pulled away and kneeled down to little Emily's height.

"You're a smart girl. Although Aunt Willow will teach you that smarts are important, strength is important also. You're strong. Always remember that." She said, hugging her. Little Emily smiled and then ran to her Daddy so he could carry her.

"These demons. What kind are they?" Buffy asked. She let Emily lean on her shoulder for stability as they walked deeper into the forest. Out of nowhere a hairy beast-like demon came up and knocked Buffy to the ground.

"That kind!" Emily said, panicking.


	22. I've Made Amends

The beastly creature toppled Buffy to the ground and ripped at her frozen flesh with it's claws until she screamed in pain. _Stinging razors. The icy burn feels like death. _Her skin was no longer numb from the chill air and arctic snow. There was an intense burning and stinging that at this point became unbearable. Spike took action quickly as he led little Emily into future Emily's arms. He then sent the creature catapulting across the snowy ground with a swift kick to it's side. He looked down at Buffy and was scared to what he saw. Blood covered up the fresh wounds and her eyes were closed peacefully. Spike heard a shreik behind him and turned to see the creature walking towards his daughter…_or is it daughters? _He grabbed it by the scruff of hair on his neck and yanked backwards as hard as he could. It flew back and landed into the snow again. He ran to it before it could get up and thrusted his boot firmly into the creature's neck, hearing it snap. The lifeless creature was motionless and Spike had done his job. He glanced back to Buffy who was still lieing in the snow. Little Emily was by her side to hold her mother's hand.

"It's alright Mommy. Emily's here. I don't have any band-aids but I could find some-" Emily said innocently as her father picked her up into his arms.

"You need to stay with big Emily right now little bit." Spike said sternly to his daughter. He let her down where future Emily was standing and returned to Buffy side only to find little Emily by his side again. "It's not safe here. Mind me." He said, his tone serious. She frowned and returned to Future Emily. Spike watched as his daughter pouted and stomped her way to her future self. _Stubborn little bit. Wonder where she gets that from… _He brushed Buffy's hair from her face hoping to sturr her awake.

"We need to hide." Future Emily said as she looked around the winter forest. The rustling of trees could be heard close by and the wind started to pick up. "I know a small burrow in a tree a little ways back. We could go there."

"You're weak." Spike stated, looking at Future Emily.

"I'm fine." Emily said, straightening her shoulders. "Potentials heal fast. Not as fast as Slayers but fast enough. I can hold my own."

"Potential as in potential slayer? Oh." He looked back at Buffy. "She's not waking up." Spike said, lifting Buffy's head onto his knees.

Future Emily looked concerned. "She's a Slayer. She should be fine by now. I don't understand."

"Is Mommy dead?" little Emily asked as tears filled her eyes. She looked to her Daddy with the eyes of an angel and his heart sank. _She shouldn't be seeing this, Spike. God, Buffy wake up. Please wake up. _

"No baby. Your Mommy will be just fine." Spike said softly as he knelt down in front of his daughter. He looked into her eyes as tears fell onto her cheeks, freezing instantly. He wiped the ice crystals from her face and kissed her forehead. She sniffled and gripped onto his leather coat. He embraced her with a strong but gentle hug before walking back to Buffy. "Emily, take little Emily to hide. I'll meet you there."

"But what if you get attacked? There's still another one out there." Future Emily worried.

"I'll protect Buffy. You need to keep little Emily safe. If anything happens to her then it happens to you too. Remember that." Spike warned. The girls quickly fled deep into the woods and Spike could not longer see them. He looked back at Buffy and he was scared. _Tell me what's wrong? Wake up, Slayer. Wake up Buffy. _He reached underneath Buffy to get a grip of her torso as he lifted her into his arms. He walked in the direction of Emily's scent and kept going.

As Spike continued to walk, Buffy slowly awakened. He stopped walking and sat her down in front of the nearest tree. Buffy coughed and weezed as the crisp cold air stung her lungs and dried them out. Spike placed his hand on Buffy's cheek.

"Spike." She mustered to say.

"Are you okay Buffy?" He asked seriously. He noticed the paleness of Buffy's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It hurts to breathe. I'm so cold." She whimpered as she tried to move closer to Spike for warmth. It was much help, him being room temperature and all.

"Buffy." He said, trying to comfort her. She leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his leather coat around over her body. She shivered and the whimpers she made were like knives penetrating his still heart.

"We can't stay here, Buffy. We need to keep moving. The girls cant be too much farther away."

Buffy let tears fall as she leaned in to kiss Spike. Caught in a moment of fear, Spike kissed her back. "Spike…" Buffy began to say between kisses and breathing. "I'm dieing and I'm scared." She cried.

"You arent dieing, Buffy. I wont let you."Spike demanded.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave Emily. Not like my mom left me." Buffy said, as she continued to cry. Her tears mixed with the tears falling from Spike's eyes. He couldn't bare to see her like this. He kissed her again and he could taste the salty tear mixture and the cold snow that fell on them. Spike gently leaned Buffy again the tree as he unbuttoned her jeans. "Spike…" Buffy said softly with questioning eyes.

"It's the only way you can stay warm, Buffy. I know we havent-" Spike said as Buffy stopped him.

"I love you, Spike. I have always loved you." She whispered as she unlatched Spike's belt. She looked into his eyes and he could see the love she had for him. In his, she could see the same and there began the passion. She felt alive with him and she felt so close. Just then there was that rustling in the trees Future Emily had said was a signal they were nearby. Spike gather his pants and belted them up as Buffy zipped her jeans.

"Spike they're in the trees." She whispered.

"That they are love." He said, his focus on the tall and ongoing trees above. "I cant see anything with the snow falling. We need to find the girls."

"I'm too weak to walk." Buffy said, wincing in pain. "I don't know how much longer I can-"

"Don't. Buffy we are getting out of here alive. Together as a family." Spike said honestly. Buffy smiled at him and his words gave him a sense of hope. "Lean on me and we'll walk slowly." He insisted. As they started walking they heard voices close by. They stopped and were silent. Suddenly from behind a nearby tree appeared the gang. Her friends were here to help as always. _I'm so lucky to have them. _She thought.

"Buffy what happened?" Giles said with utter concern as he wrapped her free arm around his neck. Together Spike and Xander helped Buffy walk.

"I was attack by a beast-like creature. Giles, if I stay here much longer I wont be leaving alive." Buffy admitted to her family. Her friends' faces were ghostly and panick was already written on every one.

"We need to find a way out of here." Xander said.

"Did you find Future Emily?" Willow asked.

"She's okay. It turns out she's a potential Slayer. That and vampire healing fixed her up." Spike answered.

"We know. We were at the house. It was so cool seeing everybody older." Tara interupted. _Except poor Giles. I cant believe Giles is really gone. Gone, gone, as in forever. _She thought as she looked over to their time Giles. Giles is the caring father Tara never had.

"She and little Emily are hiding somewhere around here in a tree cave." Spike finished as the group began to walk.

"What is little Emily doing here?" Tara asked motherly.

"She jumped the portal last minute. It's probably what messed up the travel and sent us different places." Buffy concluded.

As they were drawn deeper into the forest, the rustling began again and a creature jumped down from a tree in front of Giles and Xander.

"Angry I killed your friend, you ponce?" Spike teased as he kicked the creature and sent him sailing through the cold air. He was aiming for the same method that killed the other creature but as he went to place his boot over the creature's throat it moved and kicked punched Spike's face. "Smarter than the other one arent ya? Well, not that much smarter." Spike claimed as he morphed into vamp-face and kicked the creature again. The creature bled green that seeped into the snow and Spike was glad.

Figuring he needed some help, Willow conjured a small flickering ball of fire in the palm of her hand and sent it after the creature. It implanted into his leg it screamed angrily and fell onto his back. As it stood back up, Xander took the ax that he was carrying and swung it against the creature's neck as it decapitated it.

"I call that the winter woodsman ax attack. Xander style." Xander said comically.

It was then that Buffy started warming up. The snow stopped falling and the sun brightened and the rays slowly thawed her body. The snow on the ground began to melt amost instantly and birds came from the trees and chirped merrily. Buffy smiled as she was feeling better. Future Emily and Little Emily walked to join the group. Little Emily jumped into Buffy's arms and Buffy craddled her baby. Future Emily walked to Spike and smiled. "Thanks Dad." She said as she hugged him. He thought to himself _Where does the time go? Soon enough our little Emily will be this strong woman. They are one in the same yet they are so many years apart. Little Emily needs my protection. Here, my job__ is done. I saved my daughter._

After Willow and Tara cast a spell to return to the Future Summers' House, it was truly bittersweet. Buffy and Spike learn that Future Giles had passed away a year back, naturally not supernaturally which at least made Buffy feel a little better. Still it wouldn't hurt for Giles to have a check-up when they returned home. Future Emily was reunited with her long-time boyfriend Connor. Fortunately little Emily is not going to be the only child in the Summers' House for too much longer. Future Willow and Tara have a little girl, Xander and Anya have a boy and girl, and Dawn has a little boy. Spike and Buffy let little Emily play with her cousins while the adults had a few drinks and called upon past memories. At the end of the night, before the Scoobies returned back to their time, Emily had to say goodbye to her mother and father. She hugged her mother and pulled away to speak.

"I love you Mom." She looked behind her to Connor then back to Buffy. "Hopefully our Buffy will be a grandmother soon." Emily smirked as Spike growled at Connor. Emily turned to Spike.

"Don't worry Dad. You'll like Connor someday." She wrapped her arms around her Daddy as she whispered in his ear. "No one can ever take your place in my heart. You made amends, Daddy. I love you."

Spike's eyes welled up as he choked back tears of happiness. As Future Willow and Tara started the spell to return them home Future Emily said one last thing.

"I'll tell Joyce you came by."

"Joyce?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Yeah what did you forget I have a little sis--. Ohh." Emily suddenly realized.

"Sister?!" Spike and Buffy practically yelled.

Emily smiled innocently as she tried to cover up what she said. There was no use. "Surprise." Emily said hesitantly. "I guess you two had a good time in the winter forest, huh?" Emily said, as Buffy and Spike's faces turned red. Emily smiled and that was the last thing they saw before they were back in their time and back in the Summers' House. Dawn and Andrew stood up from the couch and Dawn hugged Buffy, welcoming her home.

"You little Missy, are in big trouble." Dawn said, looking at Emily.

Emily smiled and jumped up and down. "Mommy and Daddy made a baby in the winter forest!" She yelled as she hopped around the room. Dawn looked at Buffy with a blank expression and Andrew choked and spit out the drink he was drinking.

"I guess I missed a lot, huh?" Dawn asked.

"So what happens now?" Giles asked Buffy.

Buffy smiled and sighed. "We'll see…"


End file.
